


Dance Dance

by Wesayokiedokie



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesayokiedokie/pseuds/Wesayokiedokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:I was stalking otpprompts and I came across “Person A surprising Person B with a lap dance” I was wondering if you can do that with Ryan Ross. If not then Brenden Urie? Your blog is amazing btw 
            </p></blockquote>





	Dance Dance

It’s been four months since you seen your fiance Brendon. He was coming home today and you wanted to do something special to surprise him.   
You stood in the Mirror and toyed with the lace on the new lingerie yoy had gotten a couple days ago. The longer you stared the more you felt your stomach tighting at the thought of wearing this in front of him.

Your heart skipped a beat when you heard a key turning in the door. You grabbed the closest thing you could to sling on yourself. It was your long black trench coat style jacket that cut off at the knee. You cursed him for being early.

“Hey baby!” He pulls you into a hug and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips.

“I missed you” you say trying to steady your voice.

“I miss you too. But uh what’s with the coat? You Going out?” He said rasing and eyebrow.

You felt your throat tighten knowing you couldn’t turn back now.

“Nope. But sit down.” You say gesturing to the chair.

“Is everything okay?” A subtle panic! In his voice.

“Yes everything is fine just trust me” you say.

Once he is seated you slowly pull the belt holding your coat together. You roll your shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Exposing you in your lacy black lingerie.

His eyes lock with yours and you slowly walk over to him. You sit down on his lap facing him.

“You’ve been planing this?” He says clearing his throat.

“Yeah. I wanted to do something special. But still kinda nervous.” You admit

“Don’t be. You look fucking stunning” he says putting his hands on your sides and running them down your body till he stops resting his hands on your thighs.  
His hands move to take off your lacy underwhere.   
You stand back up.

“Not so fast urie.” You say with a bit of cockyness to your voice.

He shifts around in his seat.

“Don’t be such a tease. I’ve missed your body” he said practically begging.

“I guess this is payback for all the teasing photos I’ve been receiving” you said as you slowly reach for your bra strap and pull it off your shoulder. You do the same with the other.   
You feel your stomach grow warm with how Intensely he was watching you.   
You turn around so you aren’t facing him anymore. You slowly puts your hands behind your back and undo your bra hooks. You could hear him sigh behind you.  
Slowly you turn around letting your bra drop to the floor in the same movement.

“Little bit impatience are we?” You taunt at him.

You strut over to him but not before removing your bottoms on the way.  
You sit on his lap again and face him.   
You wrap your arms around his neck.  
You could feel his hardness through his jeans.

“So I did a good job? Put on a good show?” You say making eyecontact with him.

“A great one” he says.

“Can we please go to the bedroom now?” He whines.

“Yes baby” you say as he picks you up and carries you down the hall to the bed room.

Your really happy he enjoyed your surpise.


End file.
